Kinktober 2018
by Dichiro
Summary: ¡Mini historias diarias por todo una semana!
1. Película

**Holaa.**

 **Aviso importante.** Les voy a explicar de qué va a ir esto, para los que no lo vieron ya en mi página.

Esto será parte del reto (del que me acabo de enterar porque al parecer vivo bajo una roca) que se llama "Kinktober" donde básicamente publicaré un drabble por día durante la primera semana de octubre.

 **Aclaraciones.**

El tema de cada día lo verán como nombre de cada capítulo, cada capítulo es una historia diferente y no habrá continuación de los drabbles, pero podría pasar que la idea me guste y la use para hacer un oneshot o una historia y así aprovecharla mejor :3

 **P. D.** Esto es también en honor a que nuestra pareja favorita ahora es canon (inserte corazón).

Bueno, ya sin más, espero que disfruten mucho esta semana porque siento que yo me voy a divertir escribiendo diario. Nos leemos mañana.

* * *

—Yo puedo enseñarte. Si quieres.

—Sí…

Ella y yo casi no hablábamos. No tengo idea porqué le pregunté eso ni tampoco imaginé que fuera a aceptar, pero así fue y comenzamos las lecciones.

Tres horas a la semana nos reuníamos en el patio trasero de la escuela y practicábamos hasta lograr que Bonnie alcanzara la nota.

Teníamos un recital por parte de la escuela, y ella parecía muy feliz de poder impresionar al profesor. Se esforzaba mucho y aprendía rápido. Logró seguir el ritmo de la canción unos días antes de que tuviéramos que cantar.

En una ocasión, la besé. No fue algo premeditado, incluso yo estaba sorprendida de mi osadía. Después de aquello recuerdo haber salido a la carrera de ahí y me pregunté mil veces porque había hecho aquello.

Me resigné a que ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba y que no podría verla más. El día del recital no le quité la vista de encima, estábamos frente a toda la escuela y cantábamos, pero yo sólo podía pensar en ella, en que todo su esfuerzo dio frutos y ahora seguramente el maestro estaría feliz con el resultado. Tal como ella quería.

De pronto, por alguna razón, todos detuvieron la canción y murmuraban, incluso el público. Me pasé la mano por la mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba húmeda. Había comenzado a llorar sin notarlo.

Salí corriendo y pude escuchar el grito de Bonnibel, pero no quería detenerme.

— ¡Vuelve dentro! El profesor Heart se va a preocupar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor?

Me detuve y me tome el cabello tapando a la vez mis ojos.

— ¡Que siento que me enamoré de ti! Pero tú hiciste lo mejor por él… ¡Ayudé al enemigo!

Bonnibel se había detenido a unos pasos de mí.

— ¿Marceline?

Yo no podía dejar de llorar.

—Soy una idiota… —Fui bajando la voz y resbalando hasta estar en cuclillas—. No es nada…

—Marcy.

Ella se acercó quedando en la misma posición que yo y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Escucha… Yo no hice esto solamente por el maestro… —Volteé a verla fijamente y pareció cohibirse—. Quiero decir que… Cantar contigo fue… Fue… Uh, nada.

La tomé de los brazos e iba a continuar insistiendo en que me dijera todo, pero escuché la voz de los profesores y decidí llevarla conmigo a una especie de bodega. La observé de nuevo, parecía nerviosa y seguramente quería salir de ahí.

—Bonnie, termina tu frase.

— ¿Eh? Ya te dije que no era nada.

Yo me acerqué más acorralándola contra la pared. Su cara estaba roja.

— ¿Crees que tus lentes nos estorbarían si nos besamos?

Ella no dijo nada y acaricié su mejilla juntando nuestros labios. Estaba tensa, pero lo permitió, e incluso dejó sus manos sobre mi cintura.

No me quedó la menor duda, me había enamorado de ella. Y sorpresa, sus lentes no nos estorbaron.

* * *

 **Nota de autor 2:** El tema de éste día está de manera indirecta en la historia, ya que toda la escena fue sacada de una película que me gusta y que se llama Doukyuusei.


	2. Bruja

**No crean que renuncie tan rápido xD**

La verdad son días ocupados, probablemente éste actualizando siempre por estas horas.

 **Gracias por prestarle atención a esto, por sus comentarios, favs, follows, y todo.**

De todos modos, espero lo disfruten, nos vemos mañana. :3

* * *

Un arbusto le picaba en las costillas, pero no se movió. Si hacía un solo ruido corría el riesgo de que la descubrieran espiando y a saber qué podrían hacerle, así que las observaba desde lejos. Todo era tal como se lo había imaginado; mujeres bailaban alrededor de un fuego crepitante lanzando palabras raras al viento, con sus sombreros en punta y sus vestiduras estrafalarias.

Definitivamente, había que avisar al pueblo de esto. Comenzó a hacer anotaciones y dibujos en unas hojas que llevaba con ella, era complicado en esa posición, pero debía documentar con exactitud lo que había visto o no le creerían.

Observó con cuidado los rostros de aquellas mujeres por si acaso alguno le resultaba familiar y, para su sorpresa, distinguió a algunos que ella había pensado, eran aldeanos comunes. Si los veías de lejos no tenían nada de especial, sin embargo, en esos momentos algo siniestro aparecía en sus rostros y procuró anotar cada nombre, dibujar cada rostro.

Dejó caer las hojas sintiendo que tapaban su boca y halaban de ella hacia atrás. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba pérdida, seguramente iban a callarla de alguna u otra manera. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que saliera corriendo, que ya nada importaba.

—No te muevas, Bonnie, soy yo.

Esa voz la tranquilizó. Conocía bien a la persona en cuestión. Habló una vez que destapó su boca.

—Me asustaste —le recriminó en un susurro.

Ella hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

La tomó de la mano y Bonnie recogió sus apuntes antes de seguirla fuera de aquel lugar. Agradeció que Marcy fuera siempre tan sigilosa, casi como un gato. Se fue deteniendo cuando todavía iban a mitad del bosque.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Marcy?

—Vine por ti.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

—Te conozco —dijo con simpleza.

Bonnibel seguía sin moverse y Marceline comenzó a tirar de ella sabiendo que el ritual concluiría pronto y no podían encontrarlas ahí, sobretodo a Bonnie.

—Date prisa.

Era demasiado tarde, supo que si no se escondían, las iban a ver y decidió entrar en el hueco de un árbol, en cuclillas, abrazando a la chica con su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad viniste solamente por eso? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Sí. Estoy aquí por ti.

No era mentira, pero estaba evitando a toda costa la pregunta indirecta de Bonnibel. Ella no era tonta y seguramente intuía que no era toda la verdad, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos dándole un beso en la clavícula.

—Confío en ti.

—No voy a decepcionarte.

—Lo sé.

De todos los rostros dibujados en sus hojas, sabía que al final faltaría uno, aquel que no estaba dispuesta a entregar jamás.


	3. Comida

**Holi.**

 **Les daré algunas aclaraciones del anterior ya que vi que algunos no lo entendieron bien uwu**

 **1.-** Marcy sí era una bruja.

 **2.-** Bonnie se dio cuenta, pero no planeaba entregarla.

 **3.-** Se podría decir que Marcy traicionó a sus compañeras brujas con tal de proteger a Bonnie.

 **Y bueno, conforme a éste drabble, en base al tema de hoy no quise hacer la típica pelea de comida o cena romántica, así que opté por algo un poco más interesante que espero les guste :3**

 **Ah, para la personita que preguntó si habría Gumlee, lamento decirle que, por lo menos en esta historia, no lo habrá, sorry uvu**

 **P. D.** El tema de mañana es "sirenas", se aceptan comentarios (?).

* * *

Saboreó la uva que acaba de comerse y volvió a besar el abdomen de su novia que se estremeció ante el contacto. Retiró con su lengua la crema batida de su pecho sacándole un suspiro.

Estaba claro que lo disfrutaba y lo sufría a partes iguales porque, aunque su deseo aumentaba considerablemente, la desesperación de que Marcy estuviera tardando tanto la invadía. Necesitaba más de ella.

Sin embargo, Marceline continuó con su deliciosa tortura, quitando poco a poco las uvas que había depositado en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo, pasando por su cuello y bajando en dirección a su pecho donde se detuvo más de lo necesario, besando alrededor y lamiendo en puntos sensibles. Acariciaba con sus manos las piernas de la chica sabiendo que eso acabaría con su poca paciencia, pero estaba disfrutando tanto verla ansiando más, casi rogando con la mirada que hiciera algo de una vez. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Marcy, por favor… —susurró.

Ella volvió a acercarse a su boca besándola con suavidad y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros para hablarle.

—Tienes que decirme qué es lo que me estás pidiendo.

Bonnibel gruñó y tomó sus mejillas viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Deja de jugar y déjame sentirte en mí.

Tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero la mirada llena de determinación por lo que, le dedicó un asentimiento y curvo los sabios al sonreír.

—Está bien, lo lamento.

Bajó un poco más allá de su ombligo y besó la parte interna de su muslo al alzarle la pierna con una mano.

Bonnie se tapaba el rostro con el brazo para evitar la vergüenza que esa posición le provocaba. No pudo mantenerse callada cuando sintió que por fin Marcy había cumplido con su orden y le daba estimulación con su lengua haciéndola sentir encantada.

La tomó del cabello tratando de que profundizara más y ella obedeció. Se aferró a las sábanas sin dejar de gemir, con los ojos cerrados por el placer al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba, sabía que estaba muy cerca de terminar y seguramente Marcelo se dio cuenta también porque comenzó a hacerlo más rápido para ayudarla.

En un segundo gritó siendo incapaz de contenerse y quedando quieta con la respiración agitada. Vio el rostro de Marcy acercarse y se besaron sellando la noche con un último gesto romántico.

La abrazó recargándose en su pecho, dejando que sintiera su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. En su lugar, Marceline tomó el bote de crema batida y se echó un poco en la boca ante la atenta mirada de su novia.

—Estás arruinando el romanticismo.

—Tenía hambre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te haga de comer?

—Solamente si vas desnuda.

Bonnie comenzó a levantarse, pero tomó del suelo la camisa de Marcy.

—Me pondré esto, no quiero quemarme.

—Bonnie. —Ella se giró—. Te amo.

Le sonrió.

—Yo también.


	4. Sirena

**Holi, hoy no trabajé, así que pude traer el capítulo más temprano.**

Espero les guste tanto como el anterior UwU

Nos leemos mañana, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz.

* * *

No pude hacerlo. Al ver sus ojos algo me detuvo, quizá fue esa expresión de terror que dibujaban. Era absurdo detenerme ahora que había llegado tan lejos, cuando por fin podría poseer aquello que todos los marinos envidian y que ninguno a logrado conseguir hasta el momento.

Se supone que las sirenas son seres malvados que no tienen piedad de las almas humanas, ¿entonces por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué parecía resignada a morir?

La mantenía sujeta por el cuello, con la rodilla sobre su estómago justo antes de empezar su cola, y con la daga aún en el aire, a punto de caer sobre su cuello.

Sus ojos se cerraron y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera? Mi brazo golpeó con un costado y dejé de aprisionarla dejando que volviera al agua por completo y no solamente la mitad como la había mantenido, cuidando que su cola no fuera remplazada por piernas antes de morir o de lo contrario no me hubiera servido de nada.

En cuanto se vio libre mostró su afilada hilera de dientes y se perdió en el mar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— ¡Capitán Abadeer, se nos escapa! —gritó uno de mis subordinados.

No lo escuché. Tenía la vista fija en el lugar por donde había desaparecido la criatura.

—Iré a dar una vuelta.

El muchacho pareció sorprendido.

—Está oscureciendo, podría ser peligroso.

Una vez más terminé por ignorarlo. Desaté uno de los botes y zarpe. La travesía fue larga, estuve buscando por todos lados a la sirena que me cautivó, encontrándome con otros peligros por el camino a los que no les di importancia.

La quería de vuelta, pero ya no quería matarla.

Estaba obsesionada. Preguntaba en todas partes y las pocas indicaciones que lograba conseguir me llevaban al fracaso.

Encontré numerosos grupos de sirenas donde buscaba con mirada ávida a la mía, quizá por eso fue que su canto no me afectó, sin embargo, los pocos compañeros que todavía tenía, murieron.

Tras un año, casi había perdido las esperanzas. No me quedaba nada más que un bote en el que flotaba con la cabeza echada a un lado y la mano rozando el mar.

Sabía que estaba muriendo y lo que más dolía era saber que no lograría verla una última vez.

Vi colas de nuevo y las ignoré. Ella nunca estaba ahí. Pasé entre ellas y trataron de seducirme para que saltara a divertirme con ellas, sin embargo, no les funcionó. Parecían confundidas de ver que no reaccionaba, incluso al estar despierta.

A medida que avanzaba una voz captó mi atención haciéndome reaccionar. Traté de localizarla, sabía que era ella, tenía que serlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta la tenía a un lado del bote, sonriendo, y eso me desarmó. Sólo entonces me permití derramar un par de lágrimas, seguramente las últimas que lloraría. Estiré la mano tratando de tocarla, siendo mi sensación final, una piel suave y húmeda.


	5. Dormir

**Holiii.**

Me alegra que las mini historias les estén gustando.

No sé porque me ha dado por irme por el lado triste, pero bueno xD

De éste drabble sí me dan ganas de hacer algo más largo porque me gustó la idea, tal vez la retome en un oneshot o historia, no sé.

Gracias por comentar :3 Y por todo lo demás (inserte heart).

* * *

He estado teniendo un sueño recurrente. Aparece sin falta todas las noches y me despierto empapada en sudor frío, a pesar de que nunca logro recordarlo. Apenas he podido dormir, mis ojeras crecen cada día más y Marceline está muy preocupada por mi salud.

Insiste en que vea un psicólogo, dice que podría ayudarme, pero me aterra descubrir el motivo de éste insomnio porque en el fondo, estoy bastante segura de conocerlo.

He hecho un intento infructuoso por no despertarla, ella tiene el sueño ligero y se ha sentado colocando su mano sobre la mía. Le agradezco el gesto dándole una sonrisa que no devuelve, tiene el ceño fruncido y yo sigo tratando de controlar mi pulso.

—Bonnie, esto no es normal. ¿Hace cuánto que empezó? ¿Un mes? Creo que deberías hacerme caso.

—Solamente es cansancio —dije masajeando mi hombro.

—Bonnie… Por favor.

La miré.

— ¿Eso te haría sentir más tranquila?

—Bastante.

Acepté hacerlo por ella y al día siguiente me encontraba sentada en un sillón con un hombre frente a mí que esperaba escucharme decir algo, pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Las primeras tres semanas ni siquiera tocamos el tema de mi insomnio, pero en cuánto llegamos a ese punto, ya no pude parar. Le hablé de mi hermano y de lo que mis padres hicieron. La culpa que me atormentaba en éstas fechas, el día en que lo abandonamos, cuando fuimos juntos en el auto hasta estacionar en el parque y lo dejamos ahí. Me prohibieron hablar de ello y obedecí, pero todos los años lo recuerdo como el primer día.

Lloré tanto en esas sesiones.

—Era un bebé…

Por supuesto, yo en aquel entonces tenía alrededor de cinco años, probablemente no hubiera podido cambiar la opinión de mis padres, pero no perdía nada intentando.

Nuestra relación no hizo más que deteriorarse hasta que decidí irme de casa. Al día de hoy hace seis años que no los veo y, sin embargo, sigo preguntándome qué habrá pasado con ese niño de un mes de vida que abandonamos a su suerte a la mitad de la noche.

El doctor recomendó decírselo a Marceline, dijo que no debía cargar con éste peso yo sola, pero cómo hacerlo, seguro me odiaría.

Al final, decidí obedecerlo. Un día mientras veíamos televisión en la cama la miré y ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Me tapé el rostro y comencé a llorar. Le hice saber cómo pude todo lo que pasó, no me atreví a mirarla en ningún momento. Quería evitar a toda costa ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero en lugar de eso, recibí un fuerte abrazo.

Esa noche dormí en sus brazos y, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, me sentí libre. Ya no sentía la misma opresión en el pecho y, aunque todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer en mis sesiones, estaba más tranquila de ver que Marcy seguía ahí.

—No fue tu culpa.

Esa noche la pesadilla se volvió menos desagradable y pude dormir un poco más que de costumbre, pero eso ni siquiera era el principio…


	6. Vampiro

**Hola, personitas.**

 **El tema de hoy fue súper sencillo, o sea, Marceline ya es vampiro, así que no costó nada xD**

 **Les traje algo tierno para contrarrestar la tristeza del anterior, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Un abrazo :3**

* * *

Odiaba el sol, no porque no le gustara, era más bien la imposibilidad de salir bajo sus rayos, los cales resultaban en dolorosas quemaduras.

Observaba a las personas corretear, jugando bajo aquel día soleado que amenazaba con ir para largo, probablemente tendría que usar su sombrilla para volver a casa, pero todavía no tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

— ¿Marceline?

Bonnie se había levantado de la cama y la abrazó por la espalda fijando su vista en la misma dirección que ella.

—Volvamos a la cama —pidió.

—Creo que has dormido mucho por hoy, Bonnie, ¿qué hay de tus obligaciones en el Reino?

—Pueden esperar.

Volteó a verla con una ceja alzada. Bonnibel Blubblegum jamás desatiende a sus dulces ciudadanos.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi novia trabajólica?

Ella rio.

—Está de vacaciones para poder dormir cinco minutos más a tu lado.

Eso la hizo sonreír y se dio vuelta pasando las manos por su espalda y dándole un beso en los labios. La tomó por las piernas cargándola en el aire y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama como una pareja de recién casados.

Se recostaron una al lado de la otra viéndose a los ojos. Marceline acostumbraba flotar sobre la cama, pero en esta ocasión solamente quería estar cerca de ella y dejó de hacerlo acomodándose entre las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué observas tanto a las personas, Marcy? —preguntó en un susurro.

Estaban tan cerca que no había necesidad de alzar la voz.

—No lo sé. Creo que… Ellos pueden hacer cosas que yo no.

—Pero tú también puedes hacer cosas que ellos no.

—Es diferente, Bonnie. Nunca voy a poder disfrutar un picnic contigo porque el sol me quemaría, y si queremos pasear por la playa es lo mismo, tendría que estarme cubriendo todo el tiempo.

Bonnie le sonrió y acarició su mejilla dándole un beso en la frente que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Marcy, claro que podemos. Con mi ciencia tendríamos un protector solar lo suficientemente efectivo como para ti.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haría eso.

Bonnie se acomodó sobre su brazo enterrando el rostro en su pecho y abrazando su cintura.

—Haría lo que sea por ti, Marcy.

—Yo también, Bonnie.

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de saber que no podía dormir, le gustaba fingir que sí cuando estaba con Bonnibel, aunque en ocasiones aprovechaba esto para admirar su expresión al dormir; mantenía la boca semiabierta y su nariz se arrugaba cuando le hacía cosquillas con el cabello, sin embargo, no se despertaba.

Todos esos gestos que adoraba ver en la persona de la que estaba enamorada, aquella a la que no le importó su condición de vampiro y el hecho de que sus consejeros le advirtieran que tener alguien así cerca no era una buena idea.

Ella optó por sus sentimientos antes que por su deber. Fue la primera vez que Bonnie ponía algo por encima de sus labores como princesa. Un gesto único que Marceline correspondía haciéndola lo más feliz que le fuera posible.


	7. Diversión

**Holaaa.**

 **Lamento la demora y los errores que seguramente tiene esto, pero ni lo edité. Gracias por sus comentarios, y su preferencia jaja los quiero.**

 **P. D.** Sí, al final lo dejé en una semana (para los que se dieron cuenta de los cambios jaja)

* * *

—Vamos, Marcy, no puedes quedarte aquí, es aburrido.

—Puedo y lo haré.

—Anda, los chicos dijeron que sería lo mejor de la vida. No podemos perdérnoslo.

Marceline continuaba recostada en el sillón y no parecía con ganas de levantarse. Su novia comenzaba a frustrarse, realmente quería saber cuál era la sorpresa que el evento tenía preparada, pero más que nada, le gustaría disfrutarla con ella. Sin importar que tan grandioso fuera, no la llenaría sin su presencia.

—De acuerdo, prepararé la cena.

La pelinegra vio la expresión de desaliento de Bonnie y se sintió culpable. No quería privarla de pasar un buen rato solamente por su amargura. Tomó su brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Vale. Te acompaño.

Sonrió y con eso le bastó para saber que era la decisión correcta.

El lugar del evento era impresionante. Había un escenario justo en el centro de la explanada y únicamente los dejaban pasar por la entrada principal, cosa que causó un congestionamiento en la entrada, pero al cruzarlo supieron que valió la pena. Luces de colores adornaban cada centímetro del lugar y ya se preparaba alguien para comenzar a tocar. En cuanto se reunieron con sus amigos, cerca del escenario, los altavoces sonaron y el público gritó, saltó y coreó durante todo el concierto. Era un cover tras otro, del público para el público.

—Deberías ir, Marcy —sugirió Jake.

—No lo creo.

— ¡Sí! —Bonnie tenía tal expresión risueña en el rostro.

Nunca podría negarle nada a ella.

Subió e interpretó una canción que sabía bien Bonnie adoraba. Todos la ovacionaron y se armó grande la euforia general entre las personas. Pasaron un buen rato así hasta que soltaron las bombas de colores que terminaron dejándolos manchados, aunque seguían saltando al ritmo de la música. Unos hombres se acercaron con carros enormes y cuando los abrieron llevaban muchísimas pistolas de pintura. Entonces comenzó la guerra general mientras algunas paredes salían de plataformas en la tierra creando una especie de laberinto.

En algún momento se separaron de los demás y trataron de encontrar la salida que las llevó directo a una enorme piscina de pelotas, tan grande que la gente podía echarse clavados en ella. Para los que no fueran fans de eso, estaba la de al lado, pegada al borde de la de pelotas, repleta de agua cristalina.

Marceline y Bonnie no lo dudaron dos veces y se tomaron de la mano saltando juntas a las pelotas donde algunos seguían disparando las pistolas de pintura, trataron de cubrirse alejándose más profundo. Estaban desastrosas y, aun así, sonreían sin parar.

—Perdona que no quisiera venir. Gracias por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Ante toda respuesta recibió un beso apasionado de su novia.

—Vamos a nadar, sabes raro.

Se rieron e hicieron el dificultoso recorrido hasta la otra piscina donde saltaron el pequeño borde que las separaba. El agua ya se encontraba entintada en colores y las luces bajo ella se habían encendido.

Rieron por ningún motivo en especial, solamente era el momento lleno de vida, disfrutándolo juntas, lo que las hacía felices.


End file.
